


bed sharing

by pattersonszapata



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattersonszapata/pseuds/pattersonszapata
Summary: Patterson and Zapata have to share a bed, things don't go as one would expect.





	bed sharing

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened? Hope you guys enjoy it :)

After a long day of traveling, Tasha and Patterson found themselves in a small hotel just outside the freeway. The team had decided the two women were the most suitable for this mission and sent them on their way to Maine, where they would have to go undercover.

The two women walked into their hotel room, a frown making its appearance on Tasha’s face as she looked at the small twin bed. The receptionist hadn’t mentioned that _small_ detail. “I can sleep on the floor, you take the bed.” She said softly.

Patterson glanced at the brunette. “What? No.” She said, shaking her head. “The floor isn’t a comfortable place to sleep.”

Tasha shrugged and looked around the small room. “I could put a blanket on the floor to make it more… bearable.” She scrunched her nose up and shrugged. “I don’t mind sleeping on the floor. Really.”

The blonde sighed as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn’t let Tasha sleep on the floor. “Nonsense.” She said nonchalantly, waving her hand. “It’s a small bed but we still can share it.”

Zapata bit the inside of her cheek and let out a small sigh. “You sure?” She asked nervously. The brunette didn’t know if she could handle being _that_ close to the other woman. They had gotten closer, and with the closeness, Tasha’s feelings for Patterson had gotten stronger.

“Yeah. It’ll be fine.” Patterson smiled reassuringly and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Tasha nodded and clenched her jaw. She was an adult. They both were adults. They could share a bed. She could handle it; _they_ could handle it.

She grabbed her overnight bag and took it with her to the small bathroom so she could change. Her thoughts were running wild and she was trying to keep her cool. The brunette changed into a tank top and a sweatpants, looking at herself in the dirty mirror and taking a deep breath. She walked out of the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Patterson’s pale skin as she threw a t-shirt over her head.

Both women stood next to the bed, not knowing who should lay down first. “My offer still stands.” Zapata said and felt Patterson’s eyes burning on her face.

“You are not sleeping on the floor. End of discussion.” Patterson rolled her eyes and laid down, moving as much as she could without falling on the floor.

Tasha sighed as she laid down next to the blonde, the space between their bodies was almost inexistent and she could feel the warmth irradiating from Patterson. She quickly settled on her side, facing the window and the blonde settled in a similar position.

Their backs were touching now, and the bed was so small that even the slightest movement made their bodies brush against each other. Tasha was sure she wouldn’t survive the night; she would die right there, in that small hotel room in the middle of nowhere, sharing a bed with the woman she had feelings for.

“Goodnight, Tash.” Patterson whispered, softly.

Tasha swallowed. “Night.” She replied and clenched her eyes shut. She would at least try to fall asleep, but with her thoughts running wild, that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

She opened her eyes, staring at the window. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but Patterson’s breath had evened out. She turned around carefully, doing her best not to wake the other woman and smiled when she saw that the blonde was fast asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. She tucked Patterson’s hair behind her ear before going back to her old position.

Zapata was asleep before she could overthink again and freak out over nothing.

Tasha woke up with the sun shining in her face and a weight on her body. She blinked her eyes open slowly and felt like going into cardiac arrest at the sight.

Patterson was draped over her; the blonde’s head resting on her chest, an arm around her stomach and their legs tangled. Thankfully, the other woman was still fast asleep and couldn’t see how red her face was. They were _snuggling_. She had no idea how that happened. However, their unconscious bodies seemed to have a mind of their own and decided that cuddling was a good idea.

She tried to untangle herself from Patterson, but the blonde seemed determined to keep snuggling her. She wanted to groan because that meant she would be stuck in that position for a while.

After what felt like an eternity, Patterson began to stir and Tasha held her breath. The blonde nuzzled her nose against her collarbone and let out a small yawn. “Morning.” She said huskily and Tasha was sure she had died and gone to heaven, or hell, or _both_.

* * *

 

“Morning.” Tasha said, her voice trembling a little and she hoped Patterson wouldn’t notice it.

Then it happened.

Patterson’s eyes had widened when she realized the position they were in, how she was practically on top of Zapata. “Oh my god.” She breathed out. “I’m so sorry. I probably should’ve mentioned I’m a cuddler.”

Tasha felt her lips curve upward at that and shook her head. “It’s… That’s okay.” She stuttered and noticed that the blonde _still_ hadn’t moved. She looked down at her and found Patterson staring back at her. Her blue eyes seemed even bluer in the morning light and she looked beautiful with her mussed blonde hair.

“Patterson?” Tasha asked quietly, trying not to break the spell they were in.

“Yeah?” She whispered and bit her lip.

Tasha cupped Patterson’s cheek, running her thumb across her cheekbone. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. Instead, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the blonde’s, her heart thundering against her chest.

She was about to pull back and run away from the room when suddenly Patterson’s lips started moving against her own and it felt as though fireworks were exploding behind her eyelids. Was it cliché? Yes, it was. Nevertheless, it was how she felt.

They pulled away breathless, their lips slightly swollen and big grins adorning both of their faces. “That wouldn’t have happened if you slept on the floor.” Patterson teased, grinning.

Tasha let out a quiet laugh, ducking her head and smiling. “Yeah, maybe not.” She replied and shrugged. If she had slept on the floor, she would have woken up to a sore back and unrequited feelings – or at least she thought they were unrequited.

Patterson kissed her again, slowly and sweetly and she took her time to memorize how soft the blonde’s lips were and how their lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

They spent the rest of the morning like that: wrapped around each other, talking and stealing kisses. Their trip would continue in the afternoon, but right now, all that mattered was that they were together in that tiny bed and it was enough.


End file.
